Blinded by Family
by Amberlee01
Summary: When Tenten loses her mother to brain cancer then gets cancer in return how will she deal with it?
1. Intro

(My spelling is horrible i know. D: I'm 18 but i still don't know how to spell half the stuff that i type lol feel free to tell me how to spell something so i can use it in my next story. If you want to you can also give me Ideals to use in another story and i will dedicate it to you =^_^= )

The day of her mother's funeral, it was an unusally sunny day. Tenten's mother had lost her long battle with brain cancer. Battling with the cancer for five long years had worn her out and she lost her spirit. When her mother went blind during her second year of battling cancer, Tenten was put in charge of dealing with the house payments and other small stuff. Though very few knew of Akari, everyone gave Tenten their condolcense. Tenten was greatful when Neji, Lee, Gai, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all showed up to support her. Even Lady Tsunade showed up. Tenten felt better while knowing her friends would love her through thick and thin. This helped her cope with losing her only family.

(Ok be honest, how much did this suck? Well think of it like this. I didn't want it to be written like that but it will be a better story then the introduction.)

_**Rate and Review!**_


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1

Tenten POV:

My mom was my only living relative, besides my traitor of a father. When i found out my mom had brain cancer it hit me hard. What hurt the most was finding out she had passed away before i could make it back from my mission.

I knew about our families history of brain cancer, i just didn't expect it to take away my family like it did. As much as i hated to admit it, I knew I was likely to get it too. It wasn't a true cancer, it was a tumor that slowly grew until it took away our eye sight, and ability to take care of ourselves. That is how it took my mom, she had been fighting it for so long she lost her will to fight.

Neji stayed with me through it all. He and my mom had grown close, she had told me once that Neji was like a son to her. She knew why he was so cold and mean to his family after his fathers death.

I didn't want to get dressed the day of the funeral, because i knew it would be goodbye. Neji had to come and get me and get me dressed. He knew what i was going through, having gone through it before. Neji was the rock in a world where everything wouldn't be grounded.

Not many people came to the funeral, but then again we didn't have any family that would want to come. What surprised me the most is who did show up, simply because i wasn't expecting them to show up. Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi were there to show me their support. Lady Tsunade showed up too, after she finished her paperwork.

Neji held me tightly as I finally broke down crying. Hiashi came to talk to Neji and Hinata when the funeral was over. I was too gone to even listen to what they were saying. Neji had to carry me home because i couldn't stop crying. Neji and his uncle had decided that Neji and Hinata were going to help me out with my house. Tsunade had agree to this also saying i shouldn't be living alone at this time in my life.

It took all of three months to get back into my routine of being happy with my friends. Neji was a big help in this, but no one knew that it wouldn't last too long.

It's been four years since i lost my mom, and though i still miss her terribly, i'm coping. Tsunade is sent Hinata and I on a mission. We were headed to Suna to get important information from the Kazekage, and to help Sakura, who has been on a mission there for two years. When we got to Suna it was hard for me to see anything. After two years of on and off headaches and now not being able to see i decided when this mission was over i was going to get Tsunade to check me out.

We got home after two weeks and i went straight to Tsunade.

"Tsunade... Can you help me out here? I keep getting headaches and my vision keeps getting blurry."

"Yes i can just give me a moment to finish these papers."

"Yes ma'am," as she kept working she would glance up at me with a concerned look on her face.

"And... Finished. Come with me Tenten."

"Yes ma'am." Tsunade took me to the hospital where she did a check-up to make sure i was ok.

"Well, it is possible it is the same tumor as your mother had. That runs in the family but in order to know that i will need a scan of your brain."

"When will you need that done?"

"We can do this tomorrow, but i don't want you on missions for a while."

"That's fine, just please find out what is going on."

Tsunade wrote down on a clip-board some notes. Then she handed me a piece of paper.

"This is for the time i want you here for your scan."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"You are welcome Tenten, now head on home, Neji is waiting for you."

I smiled as i left and headed home. Neji was waiting for me.


End file.
